She is Drew
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: She is Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, ex-counsellor of cabin 10, and she has a lot of expectations to fulfill.
1. Dying

"_Hey everybody look at me,_

_Tell me what you see._

_I need you to be,_

_Brutally honest with me._

_Because baby,_

_I'm slowly dying inside,_

_I'm dying inside."_

Drew is dying. Dying slowly, painfully, totally aware, yet she does nothing to stop it.

She wants it, yearns for the release, the utter _freedom._

_Freedom _from life's many challenges.

_Freedom_ from all the expectations place upon her. She is Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, ex-counsellor of cabin 10, and she has a lot of expectations to fulfill.

She's Aphrodite's daughter so she must be a beautiful, stupid girl that doesn't care about anything but boys, clothes and is scared of getting dirty.

She was counsellor so she must be the prettiest and most perfect of all Aphrodite's daughters.

She's Drew so she must be a cold-hearted slut who is incapable of being kind or having feelings.

So yes, she's dying, but not from a wound or a poison but from drowning. Drowning in her own lies and façade. Drowning in the expectations set for her. It's slow but it works so she puts on her makeup and slips her size zero jeans on.

She is Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, ex-counsellor of Cabin 10, and she is committing the worst form suicide, killing yourself and putting someone else in your place.

She is Drew, the dead girl that watches as a shell of herself lives her life for her.


	2. Cracking

Hey guys I have a challenge for you. I was looking at the Drew section of PJO fan fiction and noticed there wasn't much there so now I am challenging you to write a story , at least 200 words, about a song/ or a color. This fic must be a Drew or Drew/Leo.

* * *

Eventually, though, shells crack. Crack from the pressure, crack from the things life throws at it. And when eggs crack, the yolk comes gushing out.

She does he best to delay it, caking on layers of makeup to conceal the cracks.

She is Drew, the bitchy daughter of Aphrodite, the cruel ex-counsellor of Cabin 10 and her mask is cracking.

With one crack it leads to another until her wall comes crumbling down.

In the midst of the ruins there is a girl. Young, innocent, she couldn't figure out why she wasn't good enough.

She was never _pretty enough _(not like Silena).

She was never _smart enough _(not like Annabeth).

She was never _perfect enough _(not like her siblings).

Why couldn't she be loved? Why is she such a disappointment?

The girl eventually couldn't handle the pressure so she built a shell to protect herself. But all shells crack.

She is Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, ex-counsellor of cabin 10 and her mask has fallen.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys! Now to begin with this story was supposed to be a one shot but I changed my mind after looking at how many people are following it.


	3. Rubble and Ash

London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down. Falling down,

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady.

After _years_ of protecting and improving it, her fortress has fallen; leaving only rubble in its place.

The heavy stone bricks, the cannons armed with cruel remarks, the steel doors iced with harsh glares, have vanished. Everything protecting just disappeared. And now with her protection gone she feels bare and exposed.

Exposed, like everything she has spent years protecting herself from is attacking her all at once.

Exposure. Empty. Open. Weak._ Defenseless. _

She is_ defenceless _against their harsh smirks.

She is _defenseless _against their cruelty.

Now that her fortress has fallen she has no protection against their ammunition. And she can't throw her ammo back because well, what good does **stony** glares and **icy **expressions have against **fiery** wordsand **poisonous** glares?

No, all shehas is the remains of those defenses, the remaining rubble and ash, the leftover sticks and stones.

But maybe…just maybe… if she throws them just right …and at the perfect time…well…as the saying goes…Sticks and stones may break my _their_ bones.


End file.
